


pining in anticipation

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: Based on the prompt "I don't know how to respond to that."Just a short one-shot fluff thing.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	pining in anticipation

“Dmitry, don’t you think Anya looks absolutely ravishing?” Marfa plopped down on the couch next to him as he was trying to watch the news.

“I don’t know how to respond to that.” He tried to keep his voice as disinterested as possible. Marfa was up to something, which usually spelled trouble for Dmitry.

“What do you mean? It’s an easy question. You live with the girl, so you should be an expert on what she looks like.” She poked him hard in the arm to get his attention.

“Ok, first of all – ow. Second of all, why am I being asked this?” He turned to look at Marfa in hopes that she’d just get to the point.

“I’m trying to prove to Anya that she’s a certified smoke-show and that she should definitely wear the outfit I brought over for her to the bar tonight.” Dmitry narrowed his eyes at her.

“And you think my opinion matters because…?” He had a feeling he knew what she wanted. She’d been not-so-secretly trying to get he and Anya getting together ever since he’d accidentally let slip one night that he was _maybe_ in love with her. But he had been drunk off his ass, so she surely couldn’t have taken him seriously?

Apparently, she had.

“Because I want to hear it. Don’t get used to such a thing, though. Any other topic of conversation you can just keep that pretty mouth of yours shut.” She patted his cheek condescendingly. She was really something else. Why did he ever let her in his apartment?

Just then, Anya came out from her room to model what was obviously Marfa’s idea of suitable clothing.

“Well, what do you think?” she asked as she did a couple twirls in their living room. Dmitry’s hands balled into fists, his finger nails digging into his palms. He visibly gulped, much to Marfa’s glee. She looked like Christmas had come early for her.

Anya was dressed in some black sparkly thing. He was hesitant to call it a dress when there didn’t seem to be much to it. The neckline went down far enough that, yes, he could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra. The back had a similar plunge to it and the hem hit her about mid-thigh. Luckily she was wearing black tights or they’d have gotten quite the show when she twirled.

“I think that dress was made for you, Princess. You’re definitely going to snag at least five guys’ tonight. Hell, you might even cause Vaganov to have a coronary.” At the mention of Gleb, Dmitry’s head snapped towards Marfa. “Lord knows that man is such a prude, but there’s no way he could resist you in this.” She gestured to Anya, who blushed furiously. Dmitry tried not to pay attention to the blush as it spread down the open neckline of her dress.

“Dmitry? Do you…do you like it? It’s not too much?” Anya seemed nervous all of a sudden. Like she was worried about his opinion of it, despite knowing he wasn’t going out with them tonight.

Then it all clicked. Anya’s nerves. Marfa’s meddling. Mentioning _Gleb_. They were trying to get him to admit to something – and he had a pretty good guess at what it was.

He decided to take a chance then, because why the fuck not? He met her eyes, but he could see Marfa out of his peripheral eagerly awaiting his response.

“Anya, I think you look amazing, but I don’t think you should wear that out tonight.”

Anya visibly deflated at that. Marfa looked like she was going to hit him once she found a suitable blunt object. He held up his hand to pause them.

“Let me finish. I don’t think you should wear that out tonight because I think you should stay home with me and let me take it off of you.”

Anya’s jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered when she saw he was serious. Their eyes connected and held a silent conversation. Dmitry’s eyebrow raised in question, which was all Anya needed to make her decision.

“Marfa, you need to leave. Now.”

“Oh come on! Are you kidding me?? I help build up all this tension and I don’t even get to see it play out?”

“Marfa. Now.” This time it was Dmitry warning her. She seemed to sense her time was up, so she grabbed her things and made her way to the door. Before she could leave though, she turned back to the pair as they continued with their apparent eye-fucking.

“Anya, if he rips that dress, you owe me! Be safe you two!” She shot them an exaggerated wink before quickly exiting. Just as she shut the door, she heard what could only be the sound of a person being slammed up against a wall. Oof. She hoped their neighbors weren’t home tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to do a little one-off fic to distract my brain and this came to life! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it & its utter ridiculousness. 
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudo if you'd like! 
> 
> 💛💛💛


End file.
